Malfoy and Evans
by Thorsmaven
Summary: Written for my 100 Theme challenge: In the Storm. Lucius and Lily take shelter in a cave together to escape a bad storm and find a night of solace.


Title: Malfoy and Evans  
>Pairing: Lucius MalfoyLily Evans  
>Rated: HEAVY T, to low M<br>Summary: Lucius and Lily take refuge from a bad storm in a cave, together.

-1979

The storm continued on, hard and violent outside the mouth of the cave. She stood near the edge, looking out at the raging storm- the wind catching strands of her fiery hair. Lily's green eyes traveled over to the form of the blonde haired man sitting further down from her, who once sat next to her during the Slug club dinners. Her clothes were soaked from being caught off guard by the sudden intense downpour. "I take it you were looking for the same thing I was."

"Morning star root? Of course. You know this is the best time to get it." He shifted from his position on the floor. "And quite possibly the most dangerous, you should get away from the entrance. You don't want to get struck by lightning." He warned. "Then again, Evans, you were stupidly brave."

"Only to match your often tremendous cowardice." She smirked back at him, but did walk back over to where he was sitting, sliding down the wall to come to rest in front of him. She tucked her legs underneath herself, smoothing out her sweater.

"I call it being prepared for anything." Lucius gave her a bored look. Thunder cracked loudly overhead, making them both jump. As the rumble slowly ceased, Lucius scooted over to her side of the cave, sitting beside her.

"You never liked storms." Lily murmured, folding her hands over her knee. "I remember that time in the castle when I was a third year and you were in your seventh. You were supposed to be at the Slug Club, but you were late. The storm that day-" She trailed off, not wanting to think more on it. It was magically created by Voldemort, as a warning to all those who opposed him. The dark mark in the sky that followed was something she was never going to forget. "I went to go find you, I knew where you'd be."

"In the hallway, by the headmaster's office." Lucius said quietly. "I never liked the sound of thunder. It sounded awful in the manor when I was a child- like a monster of some kind, eager to burst through the walls or slip through the shadows to drag you into the fray kicking and screaming. But there you were, with your big poof of red hair towering over the rest of you, looking annoyed with me."

"Do you remember what I said?"

Lucius sighed, resting his head against the wall. "Of course. You said 'stop being a big baby and come to the club'. …Only you could ever get away with calling me a big baby, you know. But you stayed with me, you didn't leave my side."

Lily nodded. "Of course not. You were actually scared of something, I understand that. Everyone has a fear, it doesn't matter what it is- even if it seems silly to someone else- it still scares you." She leaned over a little, her head resting on his shoulder. "So of course I sat with you, listening to the storm rage over us like a beast. It seemed to go on forever."

Lucius nodded and sighed. "Hours. But you kept talking about everything and anything that came to mind."

"And you listened, no matter how silly."

"I know." He looked over to her, her clothing clinging to her damp skin. His cloak had kept him warm, but Lily had nothing. She was shivering on and off, as if trying to hide how uncomfortable she was from him. "You'll get sick if you keep those damp clothes on. Take them off, we'll share my cloak, it's big enough for two people."

"Right, but… I'm not so certain I should take off my clothes with you here."

"I won't look." He snorted. "I don't care." He did, however, care- and he would look. Lily was a beautiful woman, with her long red hair, round full breasts, and lovely hips.

She pressed her plump lips together. "Promise?"

"I promise on Salzaar's honor."

"…Poor choice of words, Malfoy." Lily smirked at his disgruntled expression. "Cover your eyes. I don't trust you, especially after that admission."

"Oh for the love of Merlin…" He sighed and covered his eyes with his long, elegant fingers. Of which, he opened just enough to peek. She had her back to him while she fiddled with her clothes. Lily's cable sweater hit the ground in a wet heap, her jeans following suit next. She seemed to be having a difficult time removing them from her curvy legs, as the heavy denim seemed stubborn when wet. She shoot her leg free of them as Lucius took in the sight of her pleasing figure dressed in her cream and pink striped bra and panties. They lacked the elegance of silk and lace- something he had grown accustomed to while dating many pureblood women, but the soft cotton material suited Lily and her personality. Silk and lace would have looked out of place. He couldn't help smile at the freckles running over her shoulders and down her arms. He closed up his fingers when she turned back around. "Finished?"

"Yes."

"Can I open my eyes now? I'm going to have to remove my hands from my eyes to open my cloak. I'm going to see you regardless."

Lily hesitated. She had only ever dated James, but Lucius was in a whole other league. Handsome, well mannered, and ridiculously wealthy- he was the type of man who took great pride in his looks. She didn't want him to look at her in her simple, boring underwear which up until now, she liked a great deal. "O-only if you lose your clothes too. It's not fair, for me to be in my underwear and you to be fully clothed…"

"So I should have to pay the price for coming prepared while you didn't?"

"Yes…" She said almost hollowly.

"Oh fine." Lucius sighed and muttered a spell to remove his clothing. "Well, I'm down to mine too. Can I remove my hands now?"

"Okay." She murmured and bit down on her lip as he removed his hands. Her cheeks heated up slightly when he gray eyes roamed quickly over her body. "Cloak- open it! I'm cold and you're being a pervert."

"I am not!" Lucius scoffed and opened up his cloak for her to join him. "I'm just being a red blooded male—Merlin, Evans! You're freezing!" He exclaimed as her wet, cool skin brushed against his dry skin. He pulled the cloak over them, the dark material swallowing them both.

"Sorry, I had no idea just how badly I was soaked-"

"Get over here." He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him.

Lucius's body was fit beneath hers, and it made her brush harder. "Damn… So this is what's under all the layers of clothing you wear."

"Now who's the pervert?"

"Oh come off it." Lily curled up beside him, her chilled skin getting warmth from the body beside her. Silence passed over them as the storm raged over their hiding spot. Sleep was quickly claiming her, coupled with the warmth from the man next to her and the soft scent of his cologne lulled her further. She felt him shift beside her, his head resting on top of her soft red hair. She shut her green eyes, letting herself drift off while the warm arms around her kept her safe. Sometime during the next few moments, she felt warm lips on her shoulder. "M-Malfoy?"

"Evans, I just… I like your freckles." He said as his lips grazed her shoulder again. None of the girls lined up for him had freckles. The little spots adorning Lily's creamy flesh added to her simple beauty. Everything about Lily was natural, from her body, her under clothing, to the lip gloss covering her pink lips. There was nothing enhanced, she wasn't hiding anything. The girl in his arms was real, and she never put up with any crap he gave her. That alone was worth more than every last bit of gold he owned.

Lily put her hand on his shoulder, not discouraging him. Her relationship with James had cooled recently, and for all purposes they were taking a break. She felt her bra strap slide from her shoulder, replaced by a trail of soft kisses leading down to her still covered breast. Her fingers laced through his long, platinum hair, handling it with care as she knew how important it was to him. Her breath hitched when he pulled the cups of her bra down, and his mouth moved all over her prone flesh. Their hands fumbled around, touching, groping, and feeling what they could that wasn't covered by a tiny layer of fabric. The night melted away as skin met skin, enveloping the couple in red hot heat- replacing the chill of the rain.

Morning light drifted into the cave, falling on the couple as they remained huddled together for warmth. Lily's red hair was all over the place as she rested her head on his shoulder. "That worked out better than I could have expected."

"Snakes can be rather passionate, hm?"

"Expect some high reviews about that tongue of yours."

Lucius smirked, running a hand through her messy hair. "Now who's the pervert?"

Fin.


End file.
